hochelfenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kharadron Overlords
Die Khardron Overlords sind eine ungewöhnliche Fraktion der Duardin in den Reichen der Sterblichen, die sich fundamental von jenen Duardin aus dem Volke Grungnis unterscheiden, die sich im Zeitalter des Chaos in ihren Bergfesten verkrochen oder zu Sigmar ins Reich Azyr flohen, und noch weniger mit den Fyreslayers gemein haben, die ihren zersplitterten Gott Grimnir verehren, und um jeden Splitter Urgold kämpfen, um ihren gefallenen Gott irgendwann, in ferner Zukunft wieder zusammen zu fügen. - Dem entsprechend können sie mittlerweile als fast schon komplett eigenständiges Volk angesehen werden, das mit seinen arkanen, vielfach fliegenden Apparaturen und deren allchemistischen Antrieben weit über das Können der Zwergenmaschinisten und ihrer Gilde hinausgewachsen ist, die in der untergegangenen Warhammerwelt für Erfindungen wie Luftschiffe, Gyrokopter oder Dampfschiffe verantwortlich zeichnete. Gesellschaft Die militaristische und merkantile Gesellschaft der Kharadron Overlords weist dramatische Unterschiede zum Lebensstil der anderen Duardinvölker - und erst recht zu jenem der Dawi in der Welt die war - auf. Da sie niemals ohne ihre komplett geschlossenen Rüstungen gesehen werden, die kein Stück Haut und kein Haupt- oder Barthaar unbedeckt lassen, weiß sogut wie niemand in den Reichen, wie sie darunter aussehen, auch, wenn sie vermutlich ebenso, wie praktisch alle Zwerge kurzgedrungen sind, und Bärte tragen. Der Kharadron Code bildet die übergeordnete Verfassung der Gesellschaft und der Reiche der Kharadron Overlords, und die darin niedergelegten Prinzipien beherrschen all ihr Handeln. Geschichte Die Kharadron waren allerdings nicht immer das, was sie heute sind: Geschichten berichten davon, daß sie einst ähnlich lebten, wie es fast alle Duardin machen, die Bodenschätze der Bergregionen der Reiche abbauten, und ihre Ahnen verehrten. Als das Zeitalter des Chaos anbrach, kämpften sie - wie alle freien Völker - aber dies war eine Schlacht, die sie nicht gewinnen konnten. So wandten sich ihre größten Geister und Denker der Aufgabe zu, einen Weg zu ersinnen, wie sie dem Ansturm der Horden des Chaos entkommen könnten, auch, wenn die Mehrzahl glaubten, diese Bemühungen wären von vorneherein aussichtslos. - Dies änderte sich jedoch, als die Kharadrons lernten, die Macht des sogenannten Aether Gold zu bändigen, einer tödlichen und zugleich phantastischen, gasförmigen Substanz, die seither das Geheimnis ihrer Technologie darstellt. - Sie ist sowohl der Antrieb ihrer Flug- und Kriegsmaschien, als auch der Grund ihrer Isolation, die Basis ihrer Kultur und ihr Weg, der Herrschaft des Chaos zu entkommen. Zunächst kämpften jene Kharadron, die dem Fall ihrer Bergfestungen und Wehrstädte entkommen waren, schlicht um ihr Überleben, was zur Entstehung diverser, einzelner schwebender, luftiger Reiche führte, die zum gegenseitigen Schutz eine lose Konföderation bildeten. Aber so, wie die Lufthäfen wuchsen, wuchsen auch die Rivalitäten zwischen ihnen, da sie alle trachteten, das selbe Aether Gold abzubauen, auf das sie zum Gedeihen ihre Gesellschaften in luftiger Höhe angewiesen waren. Als sich die Kharadrons bereits am Rande eines Bürgerkriegs befanden, trafen sich die Anführer aller Lufthäfen zu einem großen Konzil, um die Rivalitäten beizulegen, ehe durch Eskalation der Feindseeligkeiten ein Point of No Return überschritten wurde. Diese Conference of Madralta - benannt nach der schwebenden Insel, auf der sie abgehalten wurde - brachte schließlich ein Dokument hervor, das als Kharadron Code oder schlicht der Code bekannt wurde. ... Quellen *Games Workshop Homepage: "A new race descends on the mortal Realms" *"Origins of the Khardron Overlords" *"The Code" *"Lords above the Clouds"